Easier to Run
by Elite-Saiya-jin-Jenny
Summary: After a dreadful night, Bulma tells Vegeta to take Trunks and leave. But can he support him? Lots of fluff! R&R please!
1. A Dreadful Night

Easier to Run

By EliteSaiya-jinJenny

Author's Note: You're all going to love this fic! It's going to be chock-full of angst! Angst here, angst there, angst angst angst angst angst! Tee hee! I, of course, wouldn't type this without the consent of my best friend Moony, who, indeed, pretty much gave the idea to me. So I'm going to kiss her feet first...Ew...Anyway, this takes place in the latest setting of DBZ, you know, where Trunks is about sixteen, and Bura is like four. I like it that way. Keep in mind, I'm pro Vegeta-Bulma, just when the idea came to us, we had to kind of make her a psycho. You'll see how in this chapter. :D Yep, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any related items...Yeah...nope, not one bit...

Point of view change End of point of view

-

Vegeta's POV

Never a break is there. This was all I could think of as I stepped through the glass doors of Capsule Corporation, my home. Such a foreign word to me "home." Perhaps the only one I could ever have had when I was young would be a small, one-person space capsule, where I would spend weeks, months, or even years in cold sleep. Then I guess I couldn't really consider that a home either if I wasn't even awake for my time in it. Oh well.

There was a landing recently; only a few hours ago, Kakarrot told me that there was an unusual energy entering our atmosphere. Blasted Kakarrot. I start to become accustomed to peace, then the only time he'll take a break from training his second spawn and new Granddaughter is when something's wrong. Not that I'm not glad I don't have to see him, I just wish it were under better circumstances...But I suppose it was too much to ask for, anyway.

It was noon when he came to me and told me that we had better check out the landing site. When we got there, the Namek and the short human had already arrived. Everyone else must've been busy. Kakarrot's first son, Gohan, and his recent mate Videl might've been taking care of their child, though I was more surprised to find that Kakarrot wasn't training her. I only wish Bulma would allow me to train Bura. Female Saiya-jins were rare on Vegeta-sei, but the few that you saw were exceedingly strong. I can only imagine how strong Bura could have been if I were allowed to school her. But it was too much for me to hope for, as Bulma wanted a "normal" child since I had already had my way with Trunks. I smirked at the thought, even as mates we fight. Fight over who gets his way with the brats, who should be spending time doing what, and who was the less intelligent of the both of us.

Even so, I deeply care for my blue-haired wonder. But recently, she's been quite stressed, and I can't tell why. She yells at me more and more frequently and just last night, told me to sleep on the couch. Baka woman. Mates are supposed to sleep together; it's a blessing, not a blackmail or punishment to use like a weapon.

Before I get too far from what's really crawled up my ass today, let me explain what happened. We stood only meters from a space capsule, a bit bigger than the ones I used to use. It didn't have the Ginyu Special Corps. insignia on it, no, instead, it had to bear Frieza's mark. You can only imagine how startled I was to find remnants of my past "Master" on my new home. Like everyone could hear my thoughts, they stared at me, as if I new the answers! Didn't I look just as surprised to see it? Maybe not, because even though I was completely caught off guard at the sight of the sign, something small was pestering me at the back of my mind, screaming things like "I told you the peace was all too welcoming!" or "Maybe next time you shouldn't leave a man's job to a child!" Of course, the "mini-mind" at the back of my head was referring to Kakarrot like he didn't finish the job on Namek like he, or I, was supposed to. But of course, that was a long time ago...

Then the capsule opened, and steam poured out of it. Another surprise to add to the ordeal was that the capsule seemed damaged. The door didn't open smoothly like they were built to do, instead it fell open, and it appeared to have been attached to the capsule with an odd looking slime rather than bolts. And like expected, we were to fight for hours on end with some odd beatle-like creatures the size of leopards that came by the thousands. How they all fit inside is beyond me, but when they first came out, they appeared like normal bugs, but as they began to approach our little troupe, they grew. They were no trouble at all, even to weak, little Krillin, in small groups of four or less. But they came in hordes, and we all left the battlefield not five minutes ago, tired beyond hell, and wounded.

So here I am, expecting no less than a good shouting when I show my battered face to my mate again. She warned me not to go, at first fearing for my health. Of course I would go! Does she know me at all! Then her begging turned into a giant rant of how I never saw her because I was either training or warding off some alien. So I left earlier, with a red mark on my face. The woman is weak, but when she's angry, Kami help anyone in her way, especially me.

Interesting enough, my mate didn't seem to have waited for me. She'd normally sit in a lounge chair with a robe on and seemed to appear at just the right time, but no Bulma could be seen. Then an odd scent passed through my senses, vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. My question was answered as I passed through the house in the dark and managed to step on something and it shattered, it's broken glass boring through my tattered boots and into my foot. I barely suppressed a moan as my foot bled. Reluctantly, I turned on a nearby lamp to discover that it had indeed been a beer bottle. My first thought turned to Trunks as once I caught him with Goten and a few other friends drinking while Bulma, Bura, and I were running errands.

But it couldn't have been him, Trunks was over at some friends house while Bura was staying with her grandmother. Again, like some unknown force whispered my thoughts to anyone who cared to hear, I heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen, along with a small crash. I run to the source of the noise and turn on a light to see Bulma staggering around the kitchen with yet another bottle of liquor in her hand. Her face was tear stained and she obviously wasn't sober. She sees me and is about to say something when she trips and falls to the floor. I help her up, but she starts to slap me and screams incoherently. I sit her down on the counter and then starts screaming even louder, but this time I can understand what she's saying.

"You jerk! How dare you just leave like that and be home all late!" Every breath coming from her is fragrant with alcohol, she was slurring also. "I'm so tired of you coming home late, and never coming and seeing me!"

She tries to slap me again but I catch her wrist and glare at her. Her struggles become more violent as she starts to kick viciously. As I glare at her she sports a more fearful look, and starts screaming for help. I said before that the woman can be quite an opposition when angry, but now was different. She was almost breaking my grip and her kicks were starting to sting a bit. Alcohol is a powerful motive, though I'm still weak from the fight before, it seems to make her a bit stronger. Without warning she takes the bottle of liquor she's holding and smashes it on my head. The fazes me a bit and she gets away, practically throwing herself over the counter over to the wooden block that holds all of the knives. She desperately pulls a slim one out of the block and points it at me like a gun, her eyes wide with fear like I had threatened her, when I really I hadn't said a word. It was so unlike her to resort to drinking when really she would just run to her "secret" lab and relieve her tension there. Guess I had pushed my luck tonight.

I approached slowly with my hands raised. "Bulma, you aren't thinking straight. Please put the knife down before you have an accident!" I didn't say this as a threat, I said it as a plea; she was waving the blade around carelessly and this definitely could end with some spilt blood. I was close, only a few inches away from her. Soon I would be able to take the blade away from her. Her eyes grew increasingly wide.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hurting my ears and dazing me ever so slightly. Though drunk, she saw this opportunity and drove the blade into my side. I then blacked out.

-

Vegeta awoke to light from the window above him and a pool of blood surrounding him. He only vaguely remembered the events of last night and would've gone to yell at Bulma for being such an idiot but he lost too much blood to barely lift his hand. He stared around the kitchen and could barely see Bulma sitting against the counter on the other side. She appeared to be sleeping. Again, like on cue, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room also. She held her head as she stood up, using the counter for balance when Vegeta spoke, rather hoarsely.

"Are you alright?" He would have yelled at her if he had the strength, but at the moment he felt only concern for the woman who had emotionally broke down last night. Maybe it was the blood loss, or maybe it was true concern. She looked toward him and her eyes widened in a similar sense to the night before. But it was fear for him. The pool around him was much too big for her liking. Without hesitation she ran over to him and began to cry.

"V-vegeta! What h-happened!" she lifted his head and looked at his face.

Somewhere or another, Vegeta finally found the strength to voice himself truthfully. "You stabbed me, you stupid bitch! You trashed yourself and nearly killed me!"

She stared at him in shock, clearly unaware of the bloody events that took place before. Then she sported an angry demeanor while wrapping his wound, "I wouldn't have gotten trashed if you hadn't decided to leave like the bastard that you are!"

He stared in awe at his mate. How stupid could one get?  
"I had to leave, you stupid whore! What if it were a threat! If you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who left a wound on my last night!"

"That doesn't mean you have to leave right away! What about me, Vegeta! I'm your wife, and you ARE supposed to spend some time with me! Why didn't you just mate with the Gravitron instead! At least you spend some SOME time with it!"

Vegeta stood, coursing with rage and at his limit, "Okay, fine! I left rather quickly! Was that any reason to impale me? Shit!" he grasped his wound as he had stood a bit too quickly.

"I wouldn't have stabbed you if you hadn't left! Kami, Vegeta, I'm sick of your shit! You probably just mated with me to have kids and carry your stupid bloodline!"

"How dare you! If you felt that way, believe me you definitely had the option to decline my offer!"

"Better late than never, you ignorant bastard! Take Trunks and get out of my sight!" She shrieked while tears ran down her cheeks.

Vegeta stared, awe-struck at her. "You...You're serious!"

"Yes, Vegeta!" she sobbed, "I'm sick of having these painful conversations with you! On Vegeta-sei you may not have had to spend time with your mates, but you're on Earth now! Get used to it!" She crossed her arms in a conclusive fashion and then pointed to the door.

Well, that's it for now! ReviewsNew chapter! I hope you enjoyed! 


	2. WelcomeHome

Easier to Run

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, another chapter in just three days…That's gotta be a record or something (For me, anyway…). Needless to say, it's worth the wait. Sorry that I'm slow with fanfiction, drawing comes to me quicker, so if you requested art it'd be out in a day or so. Oh well…Anyway, enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply; see chapter 1.

-

"Daddy, why are you and Trunks leaving?" Bura tugged on her father's pant leg as he lifted one of his few boxes. Though a prince, he was not very materialistic, and therefore, had few things other than some clothes and a picture or two.

Vegeta stared down at his second-born and tussled her hair. "Sorry, princess. Trunks and I will be back soon, though."

"Are you going on a trip? Can I come?"

Vegeta smiled. "Not this time, but we'll be back soon," He gently lifted her head to meet his eyes, "Okay?"

"Okay…" She pursed her lips and silently left the room. Vegeta marveled at how much she looked like her mother. As much as he hated his wife right now, it was so easy to lose himself in comparison. He stacked the last box on top of the other and glanced into his room for the last time then shut the door.

Outside Trunks was already putting the remains of his things into the car. Capsules were growing expensive, and with their attitudes toward each other, Vegeta didn't even consider asking Bulma if they could use some. Not that it mattered, anyway. Vegeta stacked his next to Trunks' and walked back inside to see if he missed something. His eyes passed a slick red car in the driveway, one that didn't belong to the Briefs family.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "That fucker, Yamcha came to see us off," he looked at Trunks, "Isn't that kind of him?"

Trunks looked at him reprovingly, "Let's not leave on that kind of note, Dad. I don't think Mom would appreciate having a heaping corpse on her driveway."

"You act like I'd care if she didn't approve of my behavior! HER behavior was just as barbaric, you forget."

"Dad, you're such a baby." Trunks grumbled as he walked behind his father, ignoring his dirty look. Trunks looked down as he walked, 'Time to say goodbye…'

After checking both their rooms, Trunks and Vegeta walked downstairs to leave, both drowning in silence. Bulma, Bura, and Yamcha were all waiting at the door for them. Vegeta smiled at Bura and took her into his arms; her eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't want you to go, Daddy!" she pouted and grabbed his shirt, "Stay with Bura!"

Vegeta smiled at her and rubbed her head, "Sorry, brat. I'll see you around." He put her down and didn't even glance at Bulma as he walked past her. He did, however, stop in front of Yamcha. He smiled at him in the most sickeningly sweet way he knew, "Hey, Yamcha, while I'm gone, you can sleep in MY room. We all know how much you enjoy my things."

Yamcha glared at him. He had changed quite a bit; he wasn't the lady-killer he used to be. His stomach protruded slightly, and he was covered with the scent of alcohol. "See you around, Vegeta. Don't worry, I'll actually BE here for Bulma and Bura!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his coat. Trunks glancing at him, "Dad, don't-"

It was too late, Vegeta was already on Yamcha and had pinned him against the door. "Listen, you pathetic little insect: if you even look at my daughter, I'll remove your reason for looking at porn magazines. Are we coming in clear, you sack of shit!"

Trunks pried his father off the terrified human and quickly looked at Bura, "Don't repeat his language, Bura!"

Vegeta threw himself out of Trunks' grip and pointed at Yamcha, "You are the lowest piece of prehistoric toad shit I have ever laid eyes on! Don't you even think for one second that I won't know if you go near her! Because if you do: I'll find you in the dead of some dark, rainy night while you're sleeping and make you regret life…deeply." He finished with a poisonous glare and stormed to the car.

Trunks gave Bura one last hug and approached the car, he stopped as he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Bulma smiled at him sadly and stuffed some money in his pocket, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

He smiled back and walked to the car. He opened the door, and just barely after he had shut his door, they were off.

-

The car ride was murder. Silence deafened them until Vegeta spoke with a bitter tone.

"I've found a small apartment uptown. There's only one bedroom so you'll have to go back to Capsule Corp. and get your bed to sleep on later…" He looked at Trunks, "It's definitely not fit for a prince, like myself, but it'll have to do for now. You'll start school in a week, since Bulma won't be here to tutor you, and I begin work in a few days. Alright?"

Trunks merely nodded. He almost laughed at the idea of his father at a job. The mental image of him standing behind a cash register was too much to bear, and he snickered a little. As if he could read Trunks' mind, Vegeta glared at him, "It's a desk job! I would NEVER demean myself by serving food to those fat bakas!" Trunks only snickered a little harder and after a minute, composed himself.

The ride went on for another ten minutes or so in silence until Vegeta broke it once again.

"We're here…" he muttered and stopped the air car in front of an apartment building. It wasn't exactly trashy, but it wasn't very fancy-looking either. A sign on the front lawn read: "Shady Day Apartment Complex". Vegeta motioned for Trunks to stay in the car and he walked inside and didn't appear for another minute. He reappeared outside the door with a key dangling at his side and motioned for Trunks to come. Trunks opened the car door, shut it, then followed behind his father up a series of steps where eventually he stopped and opened the door. The number on the door was 396, though the six was missing and only it's imprint remain.

Vegeta stepped inside. It was dark, cold, and barren. 'Just as I expected…' he thought gloomily, 'Welcome…home.'

- 


	3. The Desks

Easier to Run

Chapter 3 - The Desks

Author's Note: Wow…Been a while since I've touched this story. But I was looking through it and realized "Hey, people must really like this! It has like 300 views!" Then I decided to give the third chapter a shot and see how it goes. Plus, it's 11 PM and I need something to do. I think I'm becoming an insomniac…Oh well! Just more good news for you, I guess. Hope you like, and sorry if this is a little rusty.

Trunks sat at their dingy wooden table that sat in the center of their already cramped kitchen. He lifted a glass mug that was chipped slightly to his lips and sipped down its hot contents, all the while staring at a newspaper. His attention was grabbed, however, by the sound of a door shutting, and footsteps going down the small hallway; the floor moaned deeply. Vegeta walked out of the shadows - one of the lights had broken then night before when they had both actually attempted to screw in a light bulb - and straightened his red tie that hung over his even deeper-red, button-up vest. Trunks stared at his father, mouth agape. It wasn't the concept of his father bearing a tie that truly shocked him, but what really disturbed the purple-haired youth was that he was wearing glasses.

Vegeta looked up, feeling his son's eyes upon him. He glared slightly, "What! What is it!"

Trunks shook his head and went back to reading the paper, but with a very determined stare, and a strange tenseness throughout his face as he were trying his best to stifle a grin and a laugh. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, looking back at his son to see his eyes upon him once more. The older one scowled for a moment then widened his eyes in realization. He lifted his hand and took off his glasses and pointed to them.

"What? These? Oh…Well, a while back, I forgot to wear some of the protective goggles that your mother kept insisting I wear during an experiment…And, you can guess what happened," He wiped the lenses with his shirt sleeve and continued on, "She did some surgery that worked out fine, but required that I go in every few months and repeat the process to keep them fit and working. I'm overdue."

Trunks nodded understandingly, wondering why he had never stumbled in on one of the sessions that his father spoke of and continued to read the paper. He looked back up at his father, "So…a desk job? Where?"

Vegeta looked up from pouring himself some coffee and walked over to the table then pulled out a chair for himself, "Some company called CTech. I now get to protect planet Earth by answering phone calls, writing memos, and typing on a computer all day." He scowled, a bitter tone lasting throughout his description.

Trunks looked down, feeling a little bad for his father. From being with the man so long, he found out that his father was never one whom liked to sit down and be quiet like a "good boy." It just wasn't within his nature; and oddly enough, it wasn't within Trunks' either. There was more Saiya-jin blood in him then human, Vegeta would often tell him, but Trunks would ignore it.

Vegeta looked up at his son with a raised eyebrow, and mug to his lips, "Don't you have to go to school? Kakarrot's brat's school, right?"

Trunks looked up from his contemplation and nodded, "Yeah, Goten's school and Gohan's old school."

Vegeta rolled his eyes angrily and shrugged, "Goten, Gohan, Goku, Gobutt, Go-FUCK-myself! They're all the same! Now get going before you're late! No son of mine will turn out to be some drop-out!"

Trunks nodded quickly, hiding a smile, and grabbed his lunch. He jolted out the door, flying away at almost top speed.

The older man shook his head, smiling, then looked at his wristwatch which read 8:38 AM. His eyes widened, then he gulped down the last of his coffee and too flew out the door, only barely remembering to shut it behind him and lock it, then flew off again.

---

Trunks arrived at the school grounds not five minutes after leaving. He ran to the front doors and slammed them open, leaving slight dents in the wall, and pulled out his wrinkled schedule.

"Let's see…History…Room 625!" He ran up to the door that read "625" on the glass and knocked on it frantically. A snooty-looking old woman opened the door, her gray hair held up in a firm bun, motioned for him to come in. Trunks did so and stood at the front of the class.

The teacher looked at him, tapping her pointer on the desk behind her and glaring at Trunks. She pulled a sheet of paper off her desk and looked over the top of it at him, "Tardiness is NOT a good way to start the day, mister…" she looked back down onto the paper, "Trunks. Please have a seat, and don't let it happen again. We were just discussing the Cell Games which occurred almost two decades back. Now…" She continued on and Trunks walked over to the seats; each row rising as they went back. On the second to the highest row, Trunks caught a glimpse of a hand waving madly about. He looked closer and Goten stood up, motioning him over.

Goten pulled out a chair for him and sat back down, jittering in his seat. Trunks sat down and grinned at him. Goten leaned close to Trunks, "Hey! Why were you late!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and slapped Goten on the back playfully, "I was up almost all night unpacking shit! I slept in."

Goten cocked his head curiously, "So, my dad told me everything…but we all know how he tends to forget some important points. Fill me in!"

Trunks grimaced, trying not to remember himself, "Well, my mom got drunk, almost killed my dad with a beer bottle when he came home, and blamed the entire thing on him! Then she went on about how useless he was and forced us both out!"

"Why you too? You're…_sort of _useful!"

Trunks slapped Goten upside the head playfully, grinning, the leaned back in his chair, "She was in a fit when she told us both to go, mentioning something about all men being alike…and all Saiya-jins alike." He laughed, putting his arms behind his head.

"BOYS!" A slap was heard throughout the entire classroom. The teacher stood at the front, tapping her foot, and the ruler she held broken in half; the other half across the room, "THERE WILL BE UTTER SILENCE WHEN I SPEAK! Now TELL me how the monster Cell was defeated or I will fail you both!"

Goten groaned and stood up very slowly, the class giggling. He put his arms behind his head and yawned, "Well, a group of good men and…other things," he put this in, remembering Piccolo, "beat Cell, and some loaf of nothing took all the credit!" He gave a goofy grin and spoke in a quiet, girly voice, "The end!" The class laughed, squirming in their seats.

"ENOUGH!" The class became silent and Goten sat down in Trunks' lap, his face filled with mock fear and intense shaking, "HERCULE defeated Cell! He and a few other people present reported that there were a group of LOSERS _watching_ the fight, who claimed could defeat Cell with their light trickery!" She turned around, continuing the lesson.

Goten got out of Trunks' lap, snickering. Trunks shook his head, sighing, "Nothing we haven't heard before, right?"

Meanwhile,

Vegeta sat at his desk, head resting on his desk, watching the his box screensaver morph and bounce around the screen. A hand slapped his desk and he jumped up out of his seat. A bald, portly man with an enormous mustache stood there, tapping his foot and snarling at him.

The fat man leaned close to Vegeta and his face turned purple with rage, "YOU LAZY PIECE! I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT MEMO DONE BEFORE THE HOUR!"

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying his best to contain his rage. 'Remember Trunks and your P.O.S. apartment to maintain! Keep your temper!'

His boss stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot faster, "I'm WAITING, Briefs!"

Vegeta clasped his hands together, giving a strained smile, "I DID it, _sir_. It was sent about forty-five minutes ago."

The chubby man narrowed his eyes and reached out with his hand. Vegeta took a piece of paper of his mess of a desk and handed it to him. He jerked it and read it, eyes moving quickly. He looked back up, eyes only thin slits now, and huffed, tossing it back into Vegeta's face, then waddled off, hands behind his back and muttering curses.

Vegeta sat back down, veins crawling up his forehead and hands. He breathed in deeply and attempted to open a drawer on his right; the handle came off and the drawer remained shut. His eyes popped open, staring at the handle grasped in his hand. He shook a little, then dropped it reluctantly. The Saiya-jin prince bent down and put his fingers within the small openings on either side of the drawer and tried to pry it open gently. It didn't open. He glared and put a little more strength into it, jerking. His fingers slipped off of it, cutting them.

Vegeta hissed, "Shit!" He shook his hands and shook his head, smiling insanely at the drawer. This time, he jumped onto his desk, bent down, and began jerking. People passing by stopped for a moment to stare, then kept walking, giving him looks. Finally, the put more force into it, jerking very hard. The drawer flew out of its containment and he fell off his desk. The drawer missed a few heads by mere centimeters and smashed through a window. Vegeta looked up at the window, lying on the carpet, trying his best to ignore the glares and stares he was still receiving. He stood, brushing himself off, and groaned, putting a hand to his head.

---

((Hope you like that. I thought it was hilarious and just about died typing it! I also forgot to mention earlier that I no longer require reviews to continue, resulting from chronic boredom and the need to actually do something! My gift to you! But they still are greatly appreciated. Next chapter soon!))


End file.
